Ella
by Katarina Sparrow 19
Summary: A normal 14 year old girl has two very strange dreams onHalloween night. One of those dreams includes a boy that shows up on her bus the next morning, a boy only she can see. What this boy brings is not only explenations but danger, adventure, and destiny
1. Chapter 1

Dreams

Author's note: Wow it feels so good to not have to disclaim anything. I thought of the very first paragraph in English and it just took off from there so here you go. I think its pretty good I've never written anything like this and I really like it.

_The moon glowed orange over the starless night. She fought against it, or at least she tried. Suddenly the transformation was complete before she even could grasp what was happening. She looked at the boy before her with bloodthirsty eyes and her fangs dripped with the deep red blood of her slaughter._

Ella jolted from her sleep, dripping with cold sweat. She got up and turned off the monster movie still playing on the T.V., her shapeless vampire costume moving about her ankles as she did so.

"Jenny," she said shaking her little sister gently. "Jenny wake up." Her little sister stirred causing her blond hair to slide across her freckled face. "C'mon it's nearly 3:00 a.m., we need to go to bed." Jenny moved now shifting awkwardly in her pumpkin costume.

"Alright," she yawned stumbling off the couch. They walked tiredly into the bedroom they shared. Jenny moved to her side of the bedroom and slipped out of the pumpkin costume before lying down under fuzzy pink covers. Ella untied the cape about her neck and let it fall in a crumpled heap on the floor. She popped out her fake vampire fangs and shifted towards her bed. The girls' room was like night and day.

The walls were white and so was the carpet but that was where the similarities stopped. Jenny had plastered her walls with posters of her favorite celebrities and awards from school. Her dresser and day bed were both pink and everything on her side of the room was neatly put away.

Ella however had an extremely different feel about her half of the room. Glow and the dark stars covered the ceiling and her floor was littered in clothes. The bookshelf headboard on her black covered bed was filled with books about monsters and magic. On her walls were posters of scary movies and a Harry Potter calender. She took her red sharpie off the top of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Carefully she crossed out October 31st.

"Goodnight Halloween," she sighed mournfully. Still her thoughts did not dwell to much on Halloween but rather the bizarre dream she had just had.

_The ball of light floated determinedly in her doorway. A beautiful orb that had a strange darkness to it. Ella wandered trance like out of bed and reached her slender fingers out to touch it. Suddenly it weaved away and she had to give chase. It drug her out of her house and far into the moonlit night. Then the core of the orb glowed a fierce blood red, and she craved it. Ella reached out her fingers to touch the orb and it did not pull away. She let her long nails pierce the center and when she pulled them out they were dripping in blood. She did not resist instead she licked them delicately. The ruby pendant she wore about her neck glowed and it seemed to want to pull her further on this adventure._

The monotonous beeping of her alarm clock woke her from her sleep. Ella violently slammed the snooze button. That thing always interrupted the best dreams. Sunlight now poured through the window above her bed and she angrily dragged herself from under the covers.

"Jenny," she said tossing a shoe at her still sleeping sister.

"Ouch!," cried Jenny hawking it back at Ella.

"Ouch!"

"Well that's what you get," said Jenny climbing out of bed. Ella smiled, for a twelve year old her sister had a lot of spunk. Now Ella slipped off her floor length dress and put on her blood red top with the deep V and the butterfly sleeves. It was a baby doll top so it flowed away from her stomach. She slid on a pair of jeans with holes in the knees and put on her black tennis-shoes. Ella rolled her eyes as her little sister applied her make-up and did her hair.

"Honestly Jenny!"

"What?"

"Nothing," she said. Ella examined herself in the oval mirror above her bed as she ran a brush through her jet black ringlets. Suddenly her ice blue eyes went wide and her already milk white face went pale.

"What's wrong Ella?" But Ella wasn't listening, she was too busy wrapping her fingers around the ruby necklace from her dream.

Authors Note: Sooooo TADA!!! There's the first chapter, if you think it sucks, it gets better if you think it rocks yay you!!! and... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks new chapter up soon. Oh and check out my other fanfic titled Blood Red Roses. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Bus Ride

Author's Note: OMG! So sorry about the extremely long absence. I've been in the process of trying to get an actual book published. Anyway here's the next chapter. And for all of you who reviewed, thanks.

"Earth to Ella," said Jenny snapping her fingers in her sister's face.

"Huh?," said Ella jerking from her thoughts.

"You are so weird," said Jenny flipping her blonde hair.

"I suppose," said Ella as she wrapped her fingers tighter on the ruby pendant. "Come on," she said grabbing her backpack "we'll be late." They stood outside in the chilly November air waiting on the school bus to pull up. "Where is it?," asked Ella through her chattering teeth.

"I don't know senorita crypt keeper, ask a werewolf or something!," her sister snapped.

"Shut up," Ella growled. She hugged herself against the cold. Finally the big yellow school bus pulled up chocking smoke out the exhaust pipe. "Finally," said Ella as she got on behind Jenny.

"Todd!," said Jenny suddenly waving to a boy towards the back. So Ella was left to sit by herself which she honestly didn't mind. She let her fingers slip around the necklace as she leaned her head against the window in an empty seat. Her thoughts were centered on how that necklace from her dream could possibly have wound up on her neck.

"I'm Andrew," said a voice beside her. She turned and she was pretty sure her eyes had fallen out of her head. For sitting in the seat before her was the boy from her dream. Ella stared at his hand still dangling in mid air. "Okay," he said awkwardly running it backwards through his black locks.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm Ella. It's just...I think I've met you before."

"I don't think so," said Andrew smiling "but nice to meet you all the same." Again he extended his hand and this time she shook it. He turned and looked across the aisle and she noticed a bite mark on his neck. It looked as though a snake had bitten him, a snake with _extremely _wide set fangs.

"So," she said snapping out of her stare "are you new in town?"

"Mmhm, just moved here on Halloween."

"Where from?," she asked curiously.

"Pittsburg." (Come to reality from a sec. I'm a die hard Cleveland fan so I'd just like to take this opportunity to say BOO PITTSBURG!!! Okay back to the story)

"Really," said Ella "long way to come."

"I suppose," he said with a small smirk. Ella couldn't stop staring at the bite mark on his neck. He noticed the stare and gave her a funny look. "What?"

"Uh...nothing," she said quickly. What was she supposed to say? I think I killed you last night?! Chills ran the length of her spine and she hugged herself for comfort.

"Cold?"

"Mmm," she said nodding her head absentmindedly. _Oh my God, _she thought _what the heck is going on here?! _She took deep rattling breaths as the bus moved along it's path. That had all been a dream...hadn't it? "God," she murmured.

"What?," he asked curiously.

"Nothing, just, thinking."

"You have a strange mind Ella," he observed.

"I know," she said smiling "You are far from the first to tell me this. He looked at her smiling, she was _very _strange. The bus came to a creaking halt in front of the Bay View High School and Ella grabbed her pack off the floor.

"Well Miss Ella, until this afternoon then?," he said offering his hand.

"Until then," she said shaking his hand and smiling.

"Cute necklace," he said as he started to get into the aisle.

"Thank-" she started to say. But then she realized he was gone, she had to have been twelve seats back, there was no way he'd gotten off that quick. "You," she breathed. "Hey Allie," she asked the girl sitting across the aisle from her. "Did you see that boy I was sitting with?"

"What boy?," she asked confused.

"The one I was sitting with for the whole ride!"

"Ella, there was no one sitting there."

"What do you mean?! He was sitting there the whole-"

"Ella! I was sitting across from you for the last six stops...you were alone."

OOO SPOOKY!!!!! Sorry couldn't resist and don't worry if you're sitting there saying what the hell? It just gets weirder. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Sky Diving

Okay so here is the next chapter. I really like this one, it's one of my favorite chapters in the book. So please enjoy.

Ella shook off chills as she set down in History class. _What is going on? He had been there, real, I didn't imagine this, _Ella thought quietly. Her books felt heavy in her arms and she had to practically drop them onto her desk.

"Hi Ella," said Elizabeth sitting down next to her.

"Hey Liz." Elizabeth swanton had beautiful shoulder length blonde hair that rested delicately on her shoulders. Her emerald green eyes seemed to pierce right to the very depths of your soul.

"You're looking a little shaken," she added sitting down.

"Just...weird stuff going on," said Ella hugging herself against her chills.

"Don't you mean weirder?," said Liz with a tease.

"Shut up Liz, I'm serious."

"What's wrong?" Ella looked nervously about the room.

"I'll tell you later."

"Later when?," Liz persisted "C'mon don't just leave me hanging!"

"Study Hall," said Ella quietly.

Cool," Liz said. She and Ella knocked their fists together and wiggled their fingers. It was a secret handshake they'd had since kindergarten. Their hands looked so much different now. Elizabeth's skin was tanned and rough. Ella's was milk white and perfectly smooth.

"Good morning freshman," said their teacher walking in with his usual bee-bop step. Ella only half payed attention to the lesson, she couldn't stop thinking of the necklace, and the boy, and the bite, and the dreams. Suddenly in the middle of his lectures about 19th century inventors, Mr. Group noticed Ella's hand shoot up in the air. "Yes dear, you waited patiently."

"Mr. Group, I was wondering what you could tell me about vampires." Some stared blankly at her, others snickered, a few just gawked.

"What on earth made you ask that?" Ella shocked but kept a shockingly straight face.

"Just curious I suppose," she noted airily.

"Well I'm not sure dear, I'm not an expert on vampires nor do I play one on T.V. So I would have to say I can't help you." Ella gave a deep sigh and went back to doodling on her homework. She could feel 20 pairs of eyes burning a hole through her. No one stared at her more that Elizabeth.

"Okay what was that all about?," Elizabeth asked as Ella slammed her locker door shut.

"What was _what _all about?"

"Vampires Ella? Seriously what's gotten into you today?"

"Study hall," repeated Ella evenly. Elizabeth gave a deep sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she said slamming her own locker door as the bell sounded through the halls.

In study hall Ella started to tell Elizabeth everything about her dreams. They were curled up on the brown leather couch in the library, they were the only ones who came up there third period.

"And he just disappeared?," said Elizabeth floored.

"Yeah it was really weird. He just said I had a pretty necklace and-"

"What necklace?," asked Liz interrupting her.

"This necklace," said Ella touching the ruby delicately.

"What necklace Ella?!," Liz demanded.

Ella took out her mirror and looked at her neck. The ruby pendant was sitting there plane as day. Suddenly her eyes got huge in shock. "You can't see it can you?"

"See what? Ella did you hit your head because if I have to take you to see the nurse-"

"Just like Allie couldn't see Andrew," murmured Ella. She looked at Elizabeth still clutching her necklace. "Somethings not right Liz."

"Okay miss drama queen I'll play along with whatever-"

"No listen to me!," Ella said in a panic "look at my face Liz! Do I look like I'm joking?!"Liz's emerald eyes met Ella's, there was indisputably something wrong.

"Ella what's happening to you?" Her eyes swept over Ella's face in distress.

"I don't know," she said quietly resting her face in her hands "This is so weird."

"It's okay," said Liz putting a hand gently around Ella's shoulders for comfort. "We'll figure this out Ella, I promise." Ella took a deep sigh.

"I hope so." As Ella pulled her books out of her locker at the end of the day her thoughts were jumbled.

"Figure it out yet?"

"Aaahhh!," Ella cried slamming against the lockers. Andrew had showed up behind her locker door right as she closed it. She had her hand on her milk white chest trying to catch her breath. "What are you doing here?!"

"Thought I'd walk you to the bus," he said innocently.

"Is that all? You haven't come to suck my blood?!," she shrieked.

"Suck your blood? Ella are you feeling okay?"

"How come nobody can see you but me?," she hissed.

"Ah, so you have figured it out."

"Figured what out? Andrew I want some frieking answers!"

"Woah," he laughed "somebody put happy pills in their coffee this morning!"

"I don't drink coffee!" She swung him violently and pinned him against the lockers. "What the hell is going on?!," she hissed through gritted teeth.

"Easy Ella," he said looking about the empty hallway "I'll explain everything," he said trying to walk away as she loosened her grip. She tightened it a gain and shoved him hard into the lockers. "Start talking!"

"Not here, they'll hear us."

"Who?" He looked about the halls quickly and grabbed her wrist.

"Follow me." He pulled her out into the parking lot and past the buses. He dragged her past the trees that lined the back side of the school and deep into the forest.

"Where are you taking me?!"

"Shh...," he hissed.

"Andrew I want to know what's going on and I want to know now!" He stopped dead in his tracks and slipped his arm around her waist.

"Then hold on." Huge wings ripped from under her t-shirt and spread wide. They were great leathery things, the color of the night. Ella swallowed hard and tried not to scream as they took off. Their little town on the outskirts of Boston slipped farther and farther away as they ascended into the clouds.

"Oh my God," she breathed. Ella reached out her slender fingers and let them run through a cloud. They had a silky feeling to them, something solid, yet something she could melt into.

"Want a real experience?"

"What?" He hovered over a cloud, one of those huge puffy ones out of story books, then he dropped her. She screamed as her body went plummeting towards the earth. Suddenly she was stopped or at least slowed down by the cloud. It felt like she was wrapped in silk sheets sliding gently downward in it's creamy warmth. She closed her eyes and let her self be engulfed by it. Then her speed picked up again only to be stopped by Andrew's arms.

"Like it?"

"Wow," she breathed.

"Wait until you get your wings, you can do that all the time." Ella imagined sleeping in the silkiness of a cloud on a hot afternoon, whatever was going on, she was beginning to like it.

So what'd you think? Thank you so much to all of you who have read, reviewed or added me to lists of any kind. You have no idea how much I appreciate that. And in case you're wondering, no, I don't live in Boston but that just sounded like the right place so that's what I put. Please review...thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

So I am Supposed to Die

Author's Note: Sorry about the absence, I had a rough time because my lap top crashed. Anyway I updated so here it is...hope you like it.

Her feet rested gently on the ground outside her house. As if it was completely normal Andrew's wings tucked back under his shirt and seemingly disappeared. Ella shuttered, "I'm never going to get used to that."

"Don't say that just yet," Andrew said with a sly smile.

"Mom I'm home!," Ella called as she walked through the door.

"Hi honey," her mom called from the kitchen. Ella put a finger to her lips and Andrew nodded silently. They slowly snuck up the stairs to Ella and Jenny's bed room. The door was open and Ella practically threw Andrew in before locking the door.

"Jenny won't be home until the bus comes through," Ella explained quickly.

"Your sister," Andrew mused looking around. "You two have very different tastes.

"Yeah," said Ella tossing clothes into the hamper in their room. "I'm working on the fact she's adopted." Andrew nodded with a very knowing smile. "Now," said Ella flopping down on her bed "what is going on?!"

"I will answer your questions after you answer mine." Ella let out a very annoyed and angry sigh.

"Fine, what do _you _want to know?!"

"You had a dream last night, did you not?" Ella had chills once again slide up her spine. Andrew sat down in a black chair and faced her.

"Yes."

"Good, and what was it about?"

"You were in it, and so was this," she said touching the ruby necklace. "You can see this can't you?," she asked hesitantly.

"Yes." He was rocking slightly with his finger tips pressed together like he was praying.

"Well it started with this moon-" Ella slowly told Andrew everything that had happened in her dreams, the orb the necklace, his death. When she had finished, Andrew had a slightly amused look on his face.

"So I am supposed to die, I was beginning to wonder."

"You seem shockingly calm about me killing you," Ella said sharply.

"So do you." Ella opened her mouth to retort but stopped, he was right. Andrew could see the realization sweep over her face and he smiled.

"Vampires show little emotion Ella. In good time you'll be numb like the rest of us," he said coolly.

"Rest of us? Vampires?" Ella looked at him with confusion and wonder. "Who are you?!" He gave a very sly grin.

"I am Andrew Dmitri Vanlort, and I am your brother."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ella!," said Jenny pounding on the bed room door "Ella, will you open the door?" Ella couldn't move, she couldn't stop staring at Andrew.

"Your sister is home," he said with a calm smile "Should I go?"

"I don't want you to," said Ella quietly. "But mom doesn't know you're here and-"

"Say no more, I'll leave," he said starting for the window.

"Wait!," she cried as she desperately grabbed his wrist. "Meet me, I want to know...I want to know everything!"

"Alright, where?"

"Tomorrow, on the bus, do that weird appearing act you do!"

"_Ella!_," Jenny moaned banging even harder at the door.

"Go!" He jumped, spreading his wings and flying off. Ella hurriedly opened the door for Jenny.

"God Ella, what were you doing in here?," said Jenny angrily plopping down on her bed.

"I was...napping," she yawned.

"Uh-huh, sure you were," Jenny said doubtfully.

"Whatever," Ella said sitting down to do her homework. Ella couldn't concentrate on it though, she couldn't stop thinking about Andrew. Andrew Dmitri Vanlort.

At dinner Ella just stirred strange swirls through her potatoes she couldn't concentrate on anything. _What was going on?! He was her brother? _Suddenly the question came flying out of her mouth. "Mom, what do you know about vampires?" Jenny shot Ella a dirty look, her mom choked on her meatloaf.

"What do I know about vampires?! What kind of question is that?," said her mother deeply confused.

"A _freak _one," spat Jenny.

"Shut up Jenny! Mom, seriously."

"What made you ask that?" Ella's mother sounded, in the deepest of ways, worried.

"Book I'm reading," Ella lied. Her mother seemed to relax a little bit and she continued to eat with her usual calm demeanor.

"I don't know dear, you're the horror movie expert." Ella shrugged and continued stirring swirls in her dinner. "Are you alright?," her mother asked concerned.

"Yeah, just not hungry I suppose. Can I be excused?," she asked quietly.

"Well you've barely touched your dinner," her mother pointed out.

"I don't feel good," Ella said as she quickly got up from the table. She ran upstairs and didn't stop until she had slammed the door behind her.

Ella ran to the window and through it open, allowing the golden light of the afternoon to pour through. "Andrew!" Her voice pierced the stillness of the evening. "Andrew!" She listened to her call echo and looked about the yard and the field behind her house frantically. She didn't know what else to do, she needed to talk to him. Ella clutched the ruby pendant with a mournful sigh. "Andrew," she whispered closing the window.

"Miss me?" Ella flew back against the glass pane of the window in shock.

"Andrew!," she cried running up to him and throwing her arms around his neck.

"I thought you didn't want to see me until tomorrow, what's wrong?," he asked concerned.

"I can't wait, you have to tell me now!"

"What time is it in this world?," he asked, suddenly noticing the lack of light in the room.

"Nearly seven, why?," she asked as she backed out of the hug confused.

"I can't say, I have to go," he said hastily.

"Andrew, when will I see you again?," she asked distressed.

"Tomorrow as promised, now I must go!"

"Andrew, I-" but he was gone. "Ah!" She cried in frustration flopping down on her bed "bloody vampires," she hissed.

_His great looming figure stood before her, huge black wings spread like a leathery curtain on her life. His huge fist struck her cheek and she flew to the cold rock floor. Blood dripped from her lip as she held tight to her already bruising face. He spat at her and left her curled over in pain. _

Where is he?," murmured Ella as she sat absentmindedly rubbing her cheek, it was actually sore.

"He who?" Ella turned to see Andrew sitting next to her.

"There you are!" The bus hit a bump and she fell into Andrew's arms. "Sorry," she mumbled sitting up.

"He hit you!," cried Andrew running his fingers on the right side of her face.

"Well I had a dream that-"

"You what?," Andrew asked. A flicker of worry rushed across his pale face.

"I...I...," she stammered.

"Oh Ella," he said gently touching the bruise. "I'm afraid he's found you."

"You're what?"

"Now that you have that necklace, I'm afraid he's done what your mother tried so desperately to prevent. He'll be after you Ella, that bruise is only the beginning," he said worried.

"It wasn't a dream?" Andrew shook his head with a disturbed expression on his face.

"Can anyone else see-"

"No, that bruise is just like the necklace...and me."

"So if that wasn't a dream, then were the other ones real? I mean, if I can't tell the difference between dream and reality then how am I ever going to figure this thing out," she asked quietly.

"That's why you have me." She smiled up at him, she was beginning to like the idea of having an older brother to protect her.

"So if you're my brother, did my mom adopt me?"

"Ah Ella," he sighed "you always did pick the complicated questions first."


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to the Family

Author's Note: Sorry about the last two chapters being title-less that wasn't on purpose. Thanks for sticking with Ella and to all my loyal reviewers. I hope you like it, and thanks to ilovetwilight for the line suggestion, i took it. LOL. Now on with the story.

"The man that struck you last night, was your father," Andrew said gravely.

"My...my..." Ella stuttered dumbfounded. However before she had a chance to really react Andrew rushed on.

"As I pointed out, I am your brother."

"Then I am adopted!," Ella said with great conviction.

"No." Ella let the confidence slip from her face and confusion took it's place. "The woman you live with now is your mother," he said solemnly.

"And Jenny?," Ella asked curiously. She found it highly unlikely that her perfect sister could be related to any of this.

"She's mortal," he paused before adding "completely."

"How's that?," Ella asked amused as she leaned back into the seat.

"You are Ella Amelia Vanlort, daughter of Dmitri Kakaroff and Karen Amelia Vanlort. Your mother is mortal and took you from your father when you were very young. She re-married a man that fathered your sister. I believe he died in a car crash," Andrew explained with a good natured but grave tone.

"Papa," Ella murmured mournfully.

"Technically," Andrew corrected. "The man that passed away was your stepfather. Your father and mine is very much alive."

"And very violent," Ella growled as she touched her cheek.

"Sadly, yes," Andrew answered quietly.

"So are you half mortal as well?," Ella asked curiously.

"Thankfully no. My mother was killed by our father some years ago. A skillful vampire...and a beautiful woman." His face was full of sorrow and his brilliant blue eyes became clouded. "Since you are half mortal," he said as he stiffened his jaw and straightened up "you and all other things mortal about you are visible to the others in this world."

"This world?," Ella asked curiously.

"Where you live, where you come from." Ella nodded slowly and tried to get a grasp on learning so much so quickly. However somehow the questions were still pouring out.

"Can you see the others? I mean, in this world?" The words 'this world' were foreign to her tongue, she wasn't quite used to the idea.

"Yes."

"What about these dreams or visions or whatever it is that happens when I'm asleep?," she said with a bit of frustration in her voice.

"Which ones?" Ella bit her lip part of her wanted to ask...but did she really want to know?

"The one last night," she said decisively.

"You angered him," Andrew said as he bit his lip nervously. He was beginning to look very uncomfortable.

"And how did I manage that?," she asked.

"You were refusing what we need you for most," Andrew said.

"Which is?," she pried.

"Ella, you are the soul heir to the throne."

"What throne?," she asked confused.

"To our world, to the throne of the underworld," he said with grave excitement.

"The what of the what?!"

"You can save us Ella, all you have to do is take the throne."

"But...you're the first born aren't you?," she asked. She was more desperate than confused now.

"Yes, but as you pointed out, I am to die."

"But if I don't kill you, I won't have to take the throne," she said, excited to have found this escape route.

"Which is exactly _why _you must kill me," he said. Ella gave an exasperated sigh and flopped back in the seat. "Ella," he said gently "every thirty years, the throne must change hands from male to female or back again. But, by birthright I would be the heir to the throne at the moment. Seeing as I am a boy I _can not _take the position. Which is exactly why I must die, to open the line to the throne for you," he said with mysterious and mystical tints in his voice.

"I don't want to kill you! And I definitely don't want to be queen of the underworld!," she shouted.

"You must Ella!," he exclaimed.

"And if I don't?!," she snapped.

"Ella," he said quietly. "Father needs you to take the throne. That way he can help you run the kingdom, his reign wouldn't have to end."

"So I'm just the puppet here is that it?!," she cried angrily.

"Ella," he said dropping his voice. "He could do so much worse than what he has. Don't make the mistake of angering him again." Ella scanned his eyes, she saw nothing but pain and remorse in them.

"I...I don't have a choice do I?," she asked sadly.

"We're at your school Ella," was all he said in reply. He stood to leave when she grabbed his hand.

"Please don't go!," she begged "Take me with you!"

"I can not, I'm sorry Ella."

"Come again then!," she pleaded.

"When?," he asked curiously.

"Tonight."

"No, I'm afraid I can't be here at night, but I will be on the bus again tomorrow." Ella seemed to hesitate with fear before letting go of his hand. "Alright."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're a what?!," shrieked Liz.

"Shh...," the Librarian hissed.

"I told you you wouldn't believe me," Ella insisted.

"Did you hit your head," Liz sighed.

"You can see it!," Ella exclaimed.

"See what? Oh Ella not this again." Ella's face fell.

"You think I'm crazy don't you?," she asked quietly.

"I'm worried about you Ella, you've been really weird lately."

"I don't mean to worry you Liz," she offered.

"But Ella, you're talking crazy," she said concerned.

"But to me it makes perfect sense," Ella returned.

"Ella, we've always been like sisters, but I don't know who you are these days," Liz said confused.

"What a coincidence, I don't know who I am either."


	7. Chapter 7

Nice Necklace

A/N: Okay I could sit here and spend forever making excuses or I could be frank. I haven't updated in forever and I'm totally sorry about it. Thank you to all of you who were loyal enough to keep reading this story after my long absence. As always please review, and now, on with the story!

"Did you hear?," Liz asked.

"Hear what?," Ella asked.

"There's a new boy in our grade! All the girls say he's absolutely gorgeous," Liz cooed.

"Oh I'm just sure," said Ella with mock enthusiasm.

"No, really! Haven't you seen him?!"

"No. God Liz you're so swoony," Ella said.

"Am not," Liz pouted.

"Oh! New boy, new boy, I _love _you!," Ella said sarcastically while pretending to faint dramatically. However she managed to stumble over her own two feet and fell backwards...into someone's arms!

"I'm flattered, but I don't even know your name." Ella turned to see a shockingly handsome boy before her.

"Oh," Ella blushed "no I wasn't-"

"It's okay," he said. "My name's James the," he paused to repeat Ella's ridiculous fainting gesture "new boy."

"Ella," she said offering a hand and blushing.

"Well Miss Ella, it's a pleasure to meet you." He shook her hand and her cheeks flamed a deep scarlet.

"Likewise." He smiled with a mouth full of braces and ran his hand through his dirty blond curls. "What's your next class?," Ella asked.

"Algebra."

"Oh!," she exclaimed. "I know where that is."

"Brilliant because I have no idea where to find it," he said with a laugh.

"I'll take you then," Ella said.

"I'll let you take me," James said "if you let me carry your books." Again Ella's cheeks flooded with color as she smiled and handed him her Algebra book.

"It's uh...this way," Ella said slowly as she turned to walk with him.

"You are so lucky!," Liz whispered as they walked by. _That's right, _thought Ella, _eat your heart out._

"You can sit in front of me," Ella said. He sat down and handed her back her book. "Thanks," she said.

"Thank you," he chuckled. "Cute necklace by the way," James added. Ella's eyes went wide in her head as she stared at him. _Oh please, _she begged _oh please don't let him be related to me. _Ella had a part of her not want to, but she asked the question anyway.

"You can see it?," she squeaked weekly.

"Yes," he said turning around to face her "is that unusual?"

"Uh...umm..." James cocked an eyebrow at her and turned back around to face the front of the room. She let her eyes scan frantically about his neck, no bite marks. What was going on?!

A/N: Well there we go another psycho cliffhanger! Those seem to be my trade mark. Please review. And thanks to those who still read this after my long absence. Okay more soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Flying High

A/N: Okay, once again an update. Kind of an odd very long chapter...anyway. Oh and just so you know, the italicized stuff is either her dreams (like in the beginning of this chapter) or her thoughts.

_Her father circled him with a violent eye. James stood with his hands behind his back at some sort of bizarre attention. He dared not move and his brown eyes were locked straight ahead. His braces were gone and his teeth now sported protruding fangs._

_"She does not suspect it?," her father hissed._

_"No my lord."_

_"She must not find out!," he growled._

_"She will not," James said flatly. Quick as a flash her father was inches from James and held James' jaw tightly in his hand._

_"For your sake, I hope so." The ruby ring on King Dmitri's hand glowed violent shades of red._

Ella gulped in deep breaths of air as she touched her ruby necklace, it was glowing those same crimson tones. "Oh God," she breathed. Ella felt strange, she felt lighter than air. She looked at her open bedroom window, a warm breeze fluttered through it. Before she could grasp what was happening she had jumped. Ella didn't fall but flew! Spreading her wigs she beat off into the night. She ran her fingers through the silver clouds in front of the moon. Ella twirled around in great circles skyward, higher and higher until her small town had disappeared below her.

"Wooooohhhhhooooooo!!," she screeched in delight. The clouds entwined with her black ringlets and she twirled about in a cloud, wrapping herself in it. She breathed in deep the scent of night air. Suddenly she spread her wings as far as they could and flipped over, diving towards the earth. Ella leveled out and landed gently on her windowsill. She climbed inside and looked back at the moon. Her necklace had stopped glowing but her passion had not. She would try it again as soon as she could. Ella slipped back under her covers, content in her new found freedom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you have fun last night?," Andrew asked her as the bus rolled along.

"I loved it! But, I've never been able to do it before," Ella said in a questioning tone.

"It'll happen as you remember your powers." He shook his head and his hair turned into white spikes with purple tips.

"Woah!," she cried.

"Oh," he said looking up "that's not what I wanted." He shook his head again and it became a shaggy red and black style. "There we are. That's one of my favorite powers."

"How did you do that?," she asked.

"No one knows really, Dad says it's not common among us."

"Andrew," she said suddenly changing the subject. "Last night I had another dream."

"Yes, I saw father. His ring was glowing. When I woke up, so was my necklace."

"That happened when you drank the blood." Ella swallowed hard.

"Blood?! What blood?! Cuz', ya know I'm not remembering any blood," she said panicking.

"Do you remember the dream in which you chased an orb?" She nodded. "And the blood red center you drank part of?"

"Yes," she said.

"That was your father's blood. When you were born you had vampire origin but not vampire blood. Drinking his blood is what connected you completely to our world."

"How is it I have a vampire father but not vampire blood?," she asked confused.

"Only those whose mother is a vampire is born with vampire blood because her blood is yours. To take vampire blood from your father, you must drink it," he said.

"But why does he have a ruby ring that glows when mine does?," she asked.

"All of us have a gem," said Andre pointing to a ruby earring in his right ear. "It's what connects us all. One vampire can access another at any time, just touch the gem and say their name."

"Just like the other day," Ella said catching on.

"Yes. I imagine your father is slowly willing your powers to return."

"How are separate gems connecting an entire race?"

"They aren't separate, there is a giant ruby in the center of our world. When a new member is born, they are given a piece."

"Then how come I haven't always had mine," she asked.

"You have, but up until a few nights ago you hadn't had vampire blood so you haven't been able to see it." Ella touched the heart shaped ruby necklace.

"What about James," she asked.

"James who?," Andrew said. This time he was the one who was confused.

"James. He's new and he can see this too." Andrew's eyes went wide and then he was gone. "Oh!," Ella cried. "That's just great! No, go ahead, just bloody fricking disappear when I need to talk to you most!," she screeched.

"Ella, who are you talking to?!"

"What?," Ella said turning to Allie in the seat across from her.

"Who are you screaming at?," she asked.

"Nobody." Ella gently touched the ruby pendant. "Andrew," she hissed. It glowed a deep blood red but he didn't appear. "Dammit," she swore under her breath. However her thoughts turned off Andrew and onto James as the bus pulled in front of her school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ella, have you seen James today?," asked Liz.

"Passed him in the hall a couple of times," she shrugged.

"Well I invited him up to the library."

"What?," Ella asked, snapping back to reality.

"I really like him." _Oh God, _thought Ella. _Oh my God! This is not happening to me! _But it was happening and sure enough there sat James on the library couch.

"Hi James, where's Liz?"

"Said she had a doctor's appointment she completely forgot about. So I guess it's just you and me." She started blankly at the spot beside him. "You can sit you know, I don't have cooties."

"No," she said "but I think you might have fangs." He blinked at her blankly.

"Come again?"

"James, there are a rare few who can see this," Ella said sitting beside him and clutching her necklace.

"Very dramatic Miss Ella."

"I'm not being dramatic James, I am being dead serious. I have some questions and I want them answered."

"What could you possibly want from me?," he asked innocently. Ella didn't skip a beat before gravely saying.

"Let's start with the fact that you know my father."


	9. Chapter 9

Pot Calling the Kettle Black

A/N: Sorry about the wait. Here's another chapter. Enjoy! (Please Review)

"Your father?," James asked.

"Dmitri Kakaroff Vanlort, lord of the underworld." Rather hesitantly James reached his hand out and placed it on her forhead.

"Are you sick?"

"No," said Ella touching his neck where wide fang marks had been freshly punctured "but you're bitten." She held a look of pure all knowing and she smirked. He cupped his hand to his neck in an attempt to cover the bite.

"Alright," he said touching his ring. "Ella," he whispered.

"What are you doing?," she asked. Suddenly his ruby ring and her necklace both glowed.

"Clogging up the connection," he said. "Now, I will tell you everything you want to know. I will answer, every question you have. But not here and not now." He quickly scribbled down an adress. "Meet me at this place, tonight, at nine."

"I thought full blooded vampires couldn't be here after dark."

"That's the trick isn't it," James said. "I'm not a full blooded vampire." He got up and left her sitting there. She wanted to say something else but could think of nothing so she let him leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Mom, may I be excused?," Ella asked.

"Again?"

"Yeah," Ella said "I really don't feel good," she lied.

"Alright." Ella shoved away from a half full bowl of spaghetti and ran upstairs. She lay down on her bed and waited for nine, _only three hours, _Ella thought. Those three hours seemed to drag on forever. Finally her ruby necklace glowed. Jenny was downstrairs watching T.V. So Ella was clear to go. She leaped out the window and waited for the sensation of flying to return. It didn't. Ella had successfully made a swan dive into the bushes on the edge of her house from a two story window. She lay here unconscious and bleeding with not a soul in the world to help her.

James stood in a huff in the burnt remains of an old barn. He tapped his ring again and whispered Ella's name. Still she did not come. He sat down, angry he'd risked so much to be stood up.

"Oh Ella won't be here tonight." Andrew entered the barn with a large smirk playing up his fangs.

"What've you done to her?," hissed James with barred fangs.

"Nothing you wouldn't have done yourself. She doesn't need to associate with your kind," Andrew said.

"She doesn't need to associate with your kind either." In an instant James' jaw was being held by Andrew in the exact same way it had been held by Ella's father.

"You stay away from my sister."

"And who's going to make me?," James asked calmly. "After all, we're both on the exact same mission here are we not? I see no reason we can't work together."

"Stay away from her." James smirked and spit into Andrew's eye. "Useless wretch!," he roared throwing James to the ground. James hit his head hard on a rock and began to bleed. "I shall see to it," Andrew hissed "that you loose every power, every social standing, _every _memory of our world you ever had!," he cried.

"Go ahead," James spat back. "But I would _never _hurt Ella the way you will."

"You know nothing of Ella," Andrew spat.

"I know she's got a brother who's a traitor and a murderer."

"Pot calling the kettle black," Andrew accused.

"Not so. I'm not a murderer."

"Neither am I!," Andrew cried.

"Not yet!," James snapped. "But what happens soon Andrew? You're raising Ella like a hog for the slaughter. Very soon her time'll run out and you and I both know you'll kill her before she kills you," James finished triumphantly.

"You don't know what you're saying," Andrew said viciously.

"Don't I?," James asked. "Where's Ella now Andrew?," James asked calmly. A quick shadow flashed across Andrew's face before he regained his composure. However that was all the time it took for James to loose his patience. "What have you done with her?!," he demanded.

"Poor little bird forgot how to fly," Andrew said. James' eyes went wide.

"If you've hurt her-"

"Oh I did," Andrew said cutting him off. "I can promise you that." James flew skyward, beating his wings as fast as he possibly could. He saw Ella's house and swooped low to the ground, scanning desperately for Ella. He saw her milk white hand, scratched and bloody, laying on the ground by the bushes. James quickly landed and looked. There lay Ella, unconscious and bleeding, but alive.

"Ella!" He picked her up gently in his arms and moved her to her front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll get it," screamed Jenny running to the door. She shrieked in horror as James entered carrying Ella's mangled body.

"Jenny dear, what's wrong?," he mother said coming into the room. She too cried out at the sight of her eldest daughter.

"I found her in the bushes outside her bedroom window. My name's James, I'm a friend of her's from school."

"Oh my baby," her mother sobbed taking Ella into her own arms. "Jenny, call 911!" Jenny ran to the phone still screaming her little head off. Soon sirens rang clear, cutting like a blade through the night. Red and blue streaks flashed violently against the sky. "Where are you taking her?," Ella's mom asked the ambulance worker.

"Bayview Hospital."

"Scoot over, I'm coming with you!"

"And what about me, how am I supposed to get there?!," protested Jenny.

"I could ride with Ella, you could drive Jenny," volunteered James.

"Yes very well." Relieved to be going with her, James leaped into the ambulance. "It's going to be okay," James whispered to Ella. "Everything's going to be alright."


	10. Chapter 10

How Little You Know

A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger on the last chapter. Here's the next installment.

"Ella? Ella can you hear me?" Ella's eyes adjusted to see James' face. Sirens were blaring in her ears.

"Y-yeah. W-what happened to me?" James looked around with shifty eyes. He leaned in close to Ella's face.

"You tried to fly," he whispered delicately.

"But I could, just the other night I could," she said alarmed.

"I know." He again clogged up the connection so they were the only ones that could hear the conversation. "Listen, I can't tell you now, when we get to the hospital ask to be alone with me. Then I'll tell you everything." Ella nodded silently and slipped back into sleep. When her eyes re-opened she saw James sitting in the corner of the room. Jenny was on the end of her bed and her mom was right beside her.

"How do you feel?," her mom asked patting her hand.

"Like I fell out a two story window."

"Honey what happened?," she said quietly. Ella looked to James for help, what was she supposed to say, I was trying to fly?! James just shrugged and Ella sighed.

"I was sitting on my window ledge and I slipped."

"What were you doing on your window ledge?!," her mother asked.

"I told you I hadn't been feeling good, I was trying to get some fresh air," Ella said slowly. Her mom nodded and smiled. "Can I talk to James for a sec?," Ella squeaked quietly. Her mom smiled and took Jenny out of the room. As soon as the door had closed James flew to Ella's side.

"I'll tell you exactly what you want to know but first you must answer my questions."

"Why must I answer you but I am the one with the most questions?," Ella growled.

"I know it's not fair but in order to answer your questions-" he touched his ring and whispered her name. "You have to answer mine."

"Fine," she sighed.

"Alright, now, what happened when you tried to fly?," he asked.

"I don't really know. I leaped and waited for that odd sensation to occur but instead I did a swan dive into the bushes," she said.

"Ella," he said. His voice was hesitant but serious. "I'm being very serious here and you'll probably scream and call me a liar. Your brother disabled your ability to fly."

"Come again?!"

"It's very complicated Ella, but your father and your brother are controlling the returning of your powers, and your memory," he said.

"And why should I trust you?!," she screeched.

"You just have to."

"Why should I?," she spat.

"Because Ella, I am an ally you can't afford to loose."

"What?," she said, now thoroughly confused.

"Alright," he sighed. "I'm done ask me whatever you want to know."

"Are you related to me?," was the first thing that came flying from her mouth.

"No." Ella breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"How do you know my father?," she asked.

"That depends," he said.

"Depends on what?"

"Depends on how much you already know," he shrugged. Ella took a very deep breath and racked her brain for all the information she'd learned these past few days.

"I am Ella Amelia Vanlort, daughter of Karen Amelia and Dmitri Kakaroff Vanlort. I have a brother who showed up directly after I have a dream about him. He has fang bites on his neck like yours. He tells me I must kill him so I can take the throne to the underworld! He also tells me my father is currently sitting on the throne. I am only able to see said brother or my necklace that connects me to the underworld because I drank my father's blood in what I _thought _was a dream. I have a sister and a mother who are mortal. I have a friend named James who tells me my father and brother are controlling my powers and memory. Same said James was in a dream reasurring my father I wouldn't find something out," she finished.

"Oh Ella," James sighed. "How little you know."

"All the same," she returned. "What is it I'm not supposed to find out?"

"Your brother is working for your dad, your dad thinks I'm working for him. I'm not and Andrew knows this so it's really only a mater of time before I'm dead," he said calmly.

"What do you mean working for him?," Ella said.

"Oh for God's sakes Ella must I spell it out for you?! They. Want. You. Dead!"

"But Andrew said that-"

"Andrew is a liar! If you kill him and take the throne then there's a good chance Dmitri's rule ends. That's why they tried to get to you Ella so the throne could change hands and Dmitri could, guide you, into doing what he wanted. But now, now you aren't on the King's side, with you on the throne he looses everything. But with Andrew-"

"It's like he was never really dethroned," Ella said.

"Exactly."

"So what about the whole must switch from male to female thing?," she asked.

"It's a power balance that binds the entire kingdom by magic. It must happen or our world collapses around us and life as we know it ceases to exist. The only time an exception is made is if there is no possible heir."

"Is that bad?," Ella asked.

"Yes!"

"I wish I could at least see the underworld," she groaned.

"You can!"

"When?," she said excitedly.

"Anytime, anywhere," he said.

"Now!," she cried. "I want to go now." James picked her up in his arms.

"Then hold on."


	11. Chapter 11

The Reflecting Pool

Author's Note: Sorry about the cliffhanger. Here's the next chapter, and I warn you now this one is sort of long. Please forgive me if I mess up Andrew and James once or twice, it's very confusing for me. Now on with the story.

"What?," Ella said in shock.

"Hold on tight and close your eyes," James said again.

"Won't my parents realize I'm gone?!," she asked in astonishment.

"No, I'll explain it later. Now hold on!" Ella wrapped her slender arms around his neck and the strange sensation of flying swept over her. Light sunk to deep orange and red hues as the world around her became cold. "Okay," James said as he set her down. "Now open your eyes."

Ella looked about at the flames dancing on stone walls, yet she felt cold. Her bare feet rested gently on the floor and her red dress was swishing about her bare knees. It was so strange to see fire swirling about her and yet feel so cold. "It's freezing down here," Ella finally said. She could see her breath in front of her.

"Here," said James taking off his jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders. "Does that help?"

"Yes," Ella said drawing it around her and smiling at him. "Thank you."

"It's always hard the first time down here," James said. "So, what do you want to see first?" Ella looked around at the stone and flames before frowning.

"I don't know, what's down here?" James tossed back his head and laughed, his cry echoing around them.

"I love it Ella, you're like a martian. Well then, I'll just have to give you the grand tour." Ella smiled and suddenly gasped as she ducked a bat. She looked up at the sky where the bat had been and lost her breath. The sky was a huge black cloud speckled with green lights twinkling about it.

"It's very...different down here."

"Do you want to see the palace?," James asked.

"Yes!," she cried happily.

"Then follow me." He began to walk and then stopped to add nervously. "Be careful." Ella nodded and followed him. He led her out of what seemed to be a tunnel into the underworld. They were far outside the town. The ground was cracked, barren stone spreading clear to a city on the horizon. Towering above the city was a great black castle nearly reaching the sky. To their left were great towering mountains and the right had more of that stone extending into the horizon line.

"Wow!," Ella exclaimed.

"Welcome to the underworld. Well, actually, not so welcome so stay close and lay low."

"What do you mean not so welcome?," Ella asked.

"As I believe I've pointed out before, you're considered a criminal down here," James replied.

"I've never been here and somehow I'm a criminal?," Ella asked. "Since when?"

"Since your little falling out with your father."

"But a criminal?," she asked incredulously.

"Welcome to the rule of King Dmitri Vanlort," James replied.

"It's a dictatorship," Ella mused.

"A what?," James asked confused.

"One person rules all?"

"Yes, than I suppose it could be a-a-whatever you said."

"Dictatorship," Ella said with finality.

"Sure, why not." Ella rolled her eyes, though he claimed she knew little it at times seemed like he knew less. "Would you like to fly?"

"I don't know seeing as the last time it almost killed me," she said bitterly.

"Try it." Ella took a deep breath and jumped into the air. The feeling of weightlessness overtook her and she could feel her wings spread far around her. James was soon beside her and away they flew.

"So how do you propose we get into the castle?," asked Ella.

"We go under it," James said.

"We what?!"

"We go under it," he repeated.

When they got closer to the castle Ella discovered what he had been talking about. Lying beyond the castle like a perfect sheet of obsidian was a great black lake. No ripples crossed the water's edge, no waves or waterfalls could be seen. Just a completely smooth, jet black lake spreading to the horizon.

"Wow," Ella breathed.

"Follow me," James said. Suddenly he took a headfirst dive from the sky, spiraling down into the lake. No waves broke when he hit, it was as if he was swimming through jello. Ella took a deep breath and spiraled from the air into the water.

When Ella broke the surface it was as if she had been swallowed by the black abyss. It was indeed as if she had plunged into a giant bowl of Jello. It felt as if she was swimming through cream instead of water. Ella felt no need to hold her breath and when she breathed she could feel the strange water filling her lungs yet her chest never tightened with the sickening feeling of suffocation. Finally in an almost ceremonious way Ella leveled out and stood on the bottom. She looked over to see James standing next to her. Ella looked up and gasped, the whole world around her was crystal clear, it looked as if she could reach out and touch the sky.

"It's called the reflecting pool," said James.

"This place is very strange."

"From the surface world it appears as something dark and sinister, but when you see what lies beneath you will find it to be perfectly harmless." James' words gurgled and Ella wondered at the fact that they could hold a conversation underwater.

"It's the strangest water I believe I've ever been in. Are all the lakes down here like this."

"It's not water," James said. Ella looked over at him with raised eyebrows and he continued slowly. "It is in a way I suppose, but much thicker than water and you can breath in it. But when you emerge you will drip as if you'd just gone swimming."

"So what is it?," Ella asked.

"Blood." Ella's face contorted in disgust. "Not the blood of humans," he added nonchalantly.

"Who then?"

"The blood of our leaders." Ella took a moment to gag before looking at him with a reproachful face.

"Their blood is black?"

"Yes, if you see the King today, and pray that you don't, then you will see how strange it looks."

"To have black blood?," Ella asked incredulously.

"Yes, now, follow me. The castle is this way." She followed him with ease across the sandy floor. He stopped in front of a stone wall with a barred opening a little ways up. James pushed upward with both feet and jetted towards the opening. Ella followed suit and was shocked to find that as soon as her feet left the ground the water grew black once again. She searched desperately for James or the opening but to no avail. Suddenly she felt a hand grip her arm and yank her backwards. Her scream was stifled by a hard clamp on the mouth. "It's okay it's just me," hissed James. "I'm going to let you go, just swim straight up and wait for me." Ella did as she was told and was halfway to the surface when her necklace glowed creating the effect of a flashlight in the dark. Suddenly Ella felt hard pressure on her neck and then all feeling left her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Ella awoke she could feel the hard cold stone floor beneath her. Her lungs filled with air, not blood. She was comforted by deeply familiar things but not comforted at all by unfamiliar surroundings.

She was in a room that was unmistakably a cell. James was nowhere to be seen and she seemed completely alone in the cold dark room. Her breath came in short puffs as she hugged herself against the cold. She was still very wet from the swim and had a strange sensation come over her. She was cold, alone, and in a dark place, but she liked it.

"Where am I?," she murmured confused.

"Jail," came a very matter of fact voice from the shadows. Ella's eyes adjusted to the dark room around her and random shapes took form. However the shape she took notice of was Andrew, standing tall outside her cell.


	12. Chapter 12

Nothing to Say

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Here's my next chapter. Please Review, because you know I love to hear what you think! :-)

"You've come to rescue me, thank God!," Ella cried. Andrew stood there looming over her and she stared at him.

"Why did you do it Ella?"

"Do what? Andrew, will you please just let me out of here?!" Ella was far from being in the mood to talk.

"I told you to just listen to me and everything would be fine." He spoke slowly and seemed very distant.

"What are you talking about?!," she demanded.

"He knows you're here Ella, you couldn't have listened to me."

"Andrew!," she hissed "what is going on!"

"You listened to James, and now it's all gone to hell." Ella growled like an irritated dog as she stood up.

"Look around Andrew, WE'RE IN HELL!! Now," she said through gritted teeth "do you care to explain this gibberish to me?!"

"Underworld. It's different," he said slowly. "But that's not relevant. James set you up Ella, he trapped you!"

"He what?!"

"I told you not to listen to him, I told you he was working for father. But you believed his petty lies."

"What are you talking about?," Ella cried exasperated.

"Ella must I spell it out for you? He's tricked you, gained your trust and now look where it's landed you!"

"What was I supposed to do?! He had answers, I had questions," Ella said angrily. "It's as simple as that."

"I had answers too Ella, why couldn't you have listened to me?"

"He was here," she spat "you weren't."

"Ella," he sighed. Suddenly there were loud clanks that sounded like footsteps. "I have to go."

"Let me out, take me with you!"

"I can't Ella, I'm sorry." He took off down the hall as fast as his feet would carry him.

"Andrew!" The clinking chainlike footsteps echoed closer to her and Ella backed away from the bars in fear. A great figure wearing a cloak of midnight black appeared before her. Tall and looming, glaring at her with blood red eyes, it was a creature from a horror movie that was now part of her life. It said not a word but opened the cell and beckoned to her with grizzly, chizzled hands and fingers thin as bone.

Shaking, Ella got up and followed the creature down a long dark hallway. She tried to speak, ask it something, anything, but her words would not come. Finally after going down a labyrinth of halls, they came upon great towering black doors. The figure extended it's gray bony knuckles and rapped on the door.

"Come in," a voice hissed. Ella swallowed hard, she recognized that voice, that hiss. Sure enough the figure pushed open the door to reveal the throne room of King Dmitri Kakaroff Vanlort.

He sat in his throne of gold, a great ruby in the top of it. His milk white torso was criss-crossed with thousands of little black lines, giving him the appearance of a road map. Which would've been comical if it weren't for his dark presence and cruel eyes. "Come in Ella," he said with a cruel smile "I've been expecting you." His voice sent shivers roaring down her spine as she took a step inside the doors. The figure gave a thick puff of raspy green breath and exited, closing the doors. Ella stood there, unsure of what to do but Dmitri spoke again before she could decide. "Come in child, I don't bite...much." A cruel smile spread across his paper thin lips, revealing bloodstained fangs. Ella wondered quietly into the room, her knees shaking violently. Dmitri smirked with satisfaction as she stopped in front of the throne. "I hear you've met James," he said offhandedly.

"Yes," she said. The bravery of her own voice surprised her, it was entirely contradictory, she was sure, to her unsteady appearance.

"He was a dear for bringing you here, I've been wanting to talk to you."

"You already have," Ella said rubbing her cheek. Her voice was tinted with hatred.

"Yes well," he said slowly "I do apologize for that."

"Liar," she snapped. Ella practically recoiled at the severity of her own voice. For just a moment she saw a flicker of emotion flash across Dmitri's face and he faltered before continuing.

"Oh no Ella, I never lie," he said smirking.

"You. Do. Too," Ella said, using each word very deliberately. But Dmitri simply smirked at her efforts.

"Well, the lie all depends on what's really the truth."

"The truth is, you lie."

"Be that as it may, I still would like to speak with you."

'Well I," Ella said coldly "have nothing to say to you!"

"But I have a lot to say to you Ella," he cried in an outrage "so pay attention."


	13. Chapter 13

Where the Truth Lies

A/N: This chapter is short, I know. But it is vital in the story. So you decide for yourself who the good guys are. After all, just as beauty lies in the eye of the beholder, so does the view of right and wrong. So my rapt readers and ravid reviewers, I am afraid this is where it's up to you. What part of this world is here for Ella's good, and which for Ella's bad? Read carefully, from here on out is where the truth lies.

The black slid away and shapes began to take form around James. He was on the floor of the reflecting pool staring up at the inside of Dmitri's castle. He gingerly fingered the bite marks on his neck.

"Andrew," he hissed. James felt like kicking himself for allowing Ella to come with him. He should've known Andrew would be waiting to ambush them. He should've taken Ella to the city in the mountains, or the desert. But she had wanted to see the palace and she was so cute... "Blast it all," James cried. "Lord only knows what lies they're feeding her." He kicked off the bottom of the reflecting pool and swam toward the surface. He emerged into the floor of a great cylindrical tower, black cobblestones surrounding the pool. James pulled himself out, dripping, and exited the room.

James was well aware of the fact that he had to find Ella, and fast. No...there was someone else that it was much more important to find. He lay two fingers on his ring and whispered the name.

Andrew Dmitri Vanlort walked silently back and forth, pacing in deep thought. He sighed and flopped back on his bed. How long was it going to take King Vanlort to kill Ella and reward Andrew for his fine efforts?! Andrew stared out his black curtained window at the reflecting pool below. They had had a deal, Andrew would hand over Ella and in return he would take her place on the throne. _Get on her good side, _he had said _lead her to believe you are there to help. _Andrew had done this, had hand delivered Ella, why was it taking so long?! _Of course, _Andrew thought, _he won't kill her right away. He'll still need her to take care of James. _His thoughts were interrupted by a brilliant red flash.

"Andrew!" A punch came to his Jaw and he fell into the wall. Silently he wiped away some blood from his lip and smiled.

"Hello James."

"Where's Ella?!," he snapped. His fangs were bared in anger and his voice came out in a hiss.

"Where indeed."

"Andrew!," he hissed.

"Yes?," he replied innocently. James grasped him by the collar and swung him against a wall.

"Where is she?!"

"Temper temper James," Andrew said.

"Where. Is. She?," he snarled through gritted teeth.

"Having a lovely chat with father I suppose," Andrew sighed nonchalantly.

"You lousy, arrogant-"

"Ah ah ah, you don't want to upset a vampire James."

"Shut up!," James growled.

"Well if you're so concerned with her well being why don't you just go see her yourself?," Andrew asked.

"Perhaps. I. Shall." There was another flash, this time much darker and then James was gone.

"So go," Andrew said to himself smirking. "It'll save father a trip!"


	14. Chapter 14

But One Opportunity

A/N: HELLO?! Is anybody still reading this?? I haven't had a review since chapter nine. Please if you're reading this review. And I ask that you bare with me, I've been insanely busy lately and I know this is majorly confusing right now but that's part of the appeal of the story. I promise that in the end, it'll all be worth it.

"I suppose different people have been forcing different lies down your throat. So I do suppose you have questions you want answered," Dmitri said slowly.

"Not from you," Ella growled.

"Oh but my dearest daughter, I have to tell you the truth. So if you were wise you'd listen to what I have to say."

"Alright," Ella snapped. "Who's really on my side?"

"That depends on who's side you fancy yourself to be on," Dmitri said.

"Well, judging by the bruise on my face and the fact I was in the hospital because of you. I'm gonna say not yours. No, I'm wondering about my brother and my boyfr...er...um...James."

"Boyfriend Ella?," he said, his lips curling into a malicious smile. "Is that what you were going to say? I'm afraid not even I know the answer to that question."

"He's not my boyfriend," Ella muttered. "They both say the other is working for you," she said, straightening her spine to face him again.

"As far as I know they're both on my side," he shrugged.

"Well they certainly don't act like that," she said bitterly.

"Oh Ella, it's right in front of your eyes. The answer has been with you the whole time. You are truly foolish to not see it."

"What are you-"

"Dmitri!" Ella turned around to see James standing in the doorway.

"Ah James, I was going to go looking for you. You've saved me a trip," Dmitri said smirking.

"Come to kill me no doubt!," James scoffed. King Dmitri's lip curled into a smile revealing his fangs.

"Temper, temper James."

"Let Ella go!," he seethed.

In an instant Dmitri was across the room and had hold of Ella. Dmitri turned her to face James and bit her sharply in the neck. Ella cried out in pain as his fangs slipped deep inside her neck. The pain was almost unbearable.

"Make me," hissed Dmitri pulling back. James lunged forward and knocked him over. Quickly James grabbed Ella's wrist and began to pull her away.

"Run!," he cried. And she did. Ella ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She was running blind, not knowing how or where she was going, just that she WAS going. Corner after corner she turned, wherever her legs would carry her. It was an endless stone labyrinth of hallways and she had no sense of anything except that she must keep running. Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks as she came to a gut wrenching realization. James wasn't with her. She had just left him.

"What am I doing?," she wondered desperately aloud. She had just completely left him, and he'd been fighting for her. _I need help, _she thought _I have no idea who's side I'm on anymore. I don't know where to turn. I have no idea what to do anymore. _"I need help," she murmured.

"And it's help you'll get." Ella gasped and rounded on her heel to see Andrew behind her. She didn't know whether or not to rush into his embrace or turn and run. "Why do you look so scared dear sister?"

"You tried to kill me," she said.

"Surely it wasn't me," he said with a smirk. "You mistake me for somebody else," he said with a step forward.

"Yeah," she murmured backing up a step. Her eyes never left his but her hands felt about the wall for some kind of escape. Ella had seen every scary movie from _Dracula _to _The Ring_, she'd read every Steven King novel from here to Houston, she'd never heard of anything like this. Ella dug back into her horror movie knowledge, begging it to have something to help her. "I'm just sure my own brother wouldn't have done that to me."

"Oh rest assured Ella," he said taking another step in her direction "I'd never do anything to harm you." Suddenly Ella's hand brushed a door knob. He was ready to lunge, she could see it in his stance. She had but one opportunity to get out of this mess. She just prayed it would work.

A/N: REVIEW!! C'mon you guys, please? I'm getting depressed over here. It's five seconds out of your life, and it'll make me awesomely happy. LOL, thanks.

The Author


	15. Chapter 15

Praying for Escape

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews!! Please keep it up, as you can see, it encourages me to update faster. Lol, here's the next chapter.

James wiped the blood from his lip and stood once again to face King Dmitri.

"You're a fool," Dmitri hissed "There's nothing you can do against me James. I will live on and I shall personally see to it that you don't!"

"You're wrong," said James with clenched fists. "The deadline's very soon and you'll be gone."

"Oh no James, not gone, never gone. I'll always be here whether it's my daughter or son that takes the throne. I will always be in control."

"Ella won't listen to you! She'll never trust you or Andrew again!" Dmitri struck him blindly across the face and James refused to swing back.

"She doesn't trust you either," Dmitri hissed. "She doesn't know who to trust and that makes her vulnerable. And vulnerable people," he said baring his fangs "are easily persuaded."

"More like tricked!" Dmitri's famous smirk curled across his lips.

"Whatever word you use, it doesn't change the fact that I'm in control now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ella reached for the handle and threw open the door. Andrew was fast but Ella was faster. She slammed it closed and quickly locked it. Now she turned to face her surroundings. It looked like a woman's room but there was something strangely familiar about it. The door behind her shook, Andrew was trying to get in. Ella breathed shallowly as she looked about.

Ella ignored the continuous rattling of the door and Andrew's furious shouts as she took in the room around her. Next to her was a white end table with a white lamp on it. Beside that was a canopy bed with creamy lace covers. Across the room was a gorgeous vanity with gold knobs on the drawers. The mirror above it was an oval with a white frame. The frame had pressed gold designs woven through it. To the left of the vanity was a window with white lace drapes. The whole room seemed so plain, so pure, so out of place in the castle. Even the stone ceiling and walls seemed out of place for they had been washed white. Then Ella spyed something that seemed out of place in the room. On the vanity was a little blood red book. She picked it up and read the cover. In little gold letters were the words-

_Diary of_

_Karen Amelia Vanlort_

Ella gasped, It was her mother's diary. Before she could have another thought the door broke open. Ella didn't hear a word Andrew said. She threw open the window and jumped. To her relief she flew. Ella soared upwards through the underworld's sky. Suddenly she felt overwhelming pain sweep over her and she was falling. Ella closed her eyes and prepared for impact towards the ground.

When she opened her eyes she was in her hospital bed. She could feel the soft leather of her mom's diary under her fingers. Ella sat bolt upright and looked about. She was alone in the room. She had no idea how she'd gotten back but she was here and she was safe. Ella glanced at the clock on her beside table. It's digital numbers read 9:30 a.m. She'd been gone for almost two hours. Her initial thought was about James. She tried her necklace, but he didn't respond. Then she looked down at the diary. All her answers took but the turn of a page. Ella delicately ran her fingers over her mother's name and then opened the cover.


	16. Chapter 16

The Diary of Karen Amelia Vanlort

A/N: Okay people, from here on out you're going to have to bare with me because this is all being written from scratch from here on out. I must remind you all that I warned you to stay on your toes, and if I were you I'd stay on um' from here on out. R&R.

_Day the First_

_I'm married! Married. To a Vampire. How this happened still makes my head spin. But I suppose I'm in the palace now so I might as well make the most of it. The king's boy, Andrew, seems sweet if you ask me. How unaware he is of the destiny he is meant to fulfill. I feel so desperately bad that he was the first born. It has been confirmed that Dmitri and I's child will be a girl. At least no more blood will be shed. It is strange how numb I have become since I got here. The fact that my daughter is to be a murderess worries me not. The fact that the sweet little boy with a smile to die for is to be her pray doesn't phase me. What does phase me is the disturbing news that Arianna has gotten pregnant. _

_Arianna, the king's ex-wife. Oh! Oh how I despise her. There are rumors galore about who the father is, all I know is that it wasn't Dmitri. If her child is a female, then it gets far worse. If, her child is female, and if that child somehow manages to kill Andrew and my daughter...her child, should be the one to take the throne. _

_Even if it's a boy, the opportunity is still there. And oh how I fear for my child. Arianna would be the type too, to raise her child to be a killer..._

Ella read a little further through the diary. After about four days of boring she decided to skip ahead. Numbly she flipped through the diary until she had landed in pages towards the back.

_The Day of Birth_

_A boy. Arianna's child is a boy. The word is that he was born at four this morning. They say he is named James. A little blond is the word. I shudder to think what kind of values will be instilled in that child. Like the kind to KILL MY CHILD! She would want the throne, want it for little James. Which means Ella doesn't stand a chance. I only hope I can teach her what she needs to know to secure her throne, and save her life. _

Ella's mind was reeling as she looked at the page before her. James was out to kill her! KILL HER! She was beginning to realize very quickly that the only person she could trust was herself. There was a sudden flash in the room and Ella slammed the diary closed. It was James. Quickly Ella shoved the book under her covers and looked up at him.

"Are you okay?," she asked.

"Yeah," he whispered.

"What...what happened?"

"I said I'm alright," he said gently as he walked over and sat down on her bedside. "Are you okay?," he asked delicately fingering the bite marks on her neck. "I'm so sorry, I tried to get to you in time but-"

"I'm alright."

"You're sure, you look a little pale. What's wrong Ella? You look frightened."

"Just shaken," she lied. Ella struggled to keep her cool as she stared at him. _I can't let on I know anything, _she thought gently.

"I'll go get your parents, talk to you later." Slowly he got up and walked out of the room, clutching at bruises only Ella could see. Another pain inflicted by her father. Ella knew she should talk to her mom but she was so exhausted by the morning's events that all she could do was roll over and sleep.

A/N: Short, I know. But from here on out I am writing this as it comes to me. Please bare with me.


	17. Chapter 17

The Fall Fling

A/N: Yay an update. Wooohoooo!! Lol, here's the next chapter (p.s., this story is coming to a close, there's only a few chapters left.)

It was exactly one week later that Ella was released from the hospital and aloud back at school. And oh what a stir that caused. Especially since she returned to some frightening news.

"THE FALL FLING'S TOMORROW?!," Ella cried upon seeing the sign.

"Ella! Ella you're back!" Ella turned around only to be crushed in a hug by Liz. She let a small grunt.

"Hey Liz, can you watch the ribs please."

"Oh Sorry!," Liz said backing out of the hug. "How have you been? I heard what happened but nobody knew how your condition actually was."

"I'm okay," Ella said smiling. She lifted up her t-shirt a little to show Liz the bandages wrapped around her slim stomach. "Just a little sore." Liz smiled and wrapped Ella in a lighter hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright."

"I am, except for the fact the fall fling's tomorrow!"

"Oh, I guess you saw."

"Saw? Liz this is crucial, I need a dress! I need a date," she said horrified.

"What do you mean, I thought you and James were all chummy."

"I haven't um...talked to him in a while."

"Anyway, we need to get to class. I tell you what, I'll go with you after school to the mall. K?"

"Okay," Ella said smiling. With a laugh the two girls walked off to class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What about this one?"

"Too red," Ella said shoving away the umpteenmillionth dress they'd seen today.

"Ella, all the good ones have already been picked through. You don't get to pick and choose!"

"But I want the dress to be perfect! It _has _to be perfect."

"Why?," Liz asked. "I mean, it's not like you're going with anybody." Ella pursed her lips as she fingered a yellow dress.

"Oh yeah," she said whipping around. "And who are _you _going with?"

"Well," Liz said sheepishly.

"Oh my God," Ella said. "Somebody asked you didn't they?!"

"Well...yeah."

"Who?!," Ella said, forgetting her dress for the moment.

"A new kid," Liz said blushing.

"What?! When did we get a new kid?"

"His name is Andrew and he's so cool! I mean he has great taste in hair."

"Wait...what?," Ella said.

"Yeah almost every day he has a different style."

"What?!"

"I know," Liz said. "Freaky but sooo cool!"

"That can't be right," Ella said. Liz shrugged and started looking through dresses again. "How come I didn't see him at school?"

"Oh he said yesterday he wasn't going to be here today, but he'll pick me up for the dance tomorrow."

"But...I mean-"

"Oh Ella look!" Liz pulled a dark red dress that looked like it might be from medival times. It was made of a soft velvet and it had long sleeves that stopped just at her wrists. There were gold designs sprawling all over the bodice before it cut off at the waist and plumed out gently to the floor. "Try it... oh please." Ordinarily most girls would've scoffed at the dress Liz was holding up, but Ella loved it. And she bought it too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello," Karen said picking up the phone. "Um...yeah just a second..." she said. "ELLA, PHONE FOR YOU!!," she hollered. Ella came walking into the living room and took the phone from her mom's hand.

"Hello?"

"Ella?"

"James?," Ella hissed as she walked quickly from the room.

"How are you doing? I haven't talked to you since the hospital incident."

"Yeah," she said, trying her best not to let on she knew anything. Ella closed her bedroom door behind her.

"So I saw there was a dance tomorrow."

"Yeah," Ella said, trying her best to sound happy.

"Well, do you want to go with me?"

"G-go with you?"

"Yes, I am at your school. Remember Ella?," he said.

"Oh yeah. Sorry hard to remember with all this vampire stuff."

"So you want to go?"

"Yeah," Ella said smiling. "Sounds great. See you then." After Ella hung up the phone she flopped back on her bed annoyed. "Just great," she muttered.


	18. Chapter 18

A Date With Destiny

A/N: Okay the second to last chapter in this book. Yes feel free to gasp at will. There won't be an author's note on the next chapter so I'm taking this opportunity to say thanks. To all of you who have read, added me to lists, and reviewed. I'd like to thank you from the bottom of my heart (no cliché intended). So thanks you guys, your reviews, your list alerts, the fact that you bothered to stop and read, has made my day for months. And for those of you who have read this now, it means you have stuck with Ella to the very end. So Thank You. Thank You so much.

There was exactly fifteen minutes before this whole thing occurred. And to Ella this was going to be a dance unlike any other. Thanks to her mother's diary she had so far discovered two very important things.

Her date for the evening had been born with the purpose of killing her in cold blood for a throne to the underworld.

The end of the thirty year deadline in said underworld was tonight. It was do or die time for Ella.

Ella sighed as she pulled on her dress, letting the gentle red velvet comfort her. It felt magnificent against her skin. She admired herself in the mirror, she really did look beautiful in it. She delicately brushed out her black ringlets only to have them spring gently back into place. With a smile she put on some red lip gloss, adding some dramatic effect to her already naturally red lips. For once Ella wished that her ruby necklace was visible, it looked great with this outfit. Ella could still hear her sister arguing with her mother downstairs.

"But _why _does Ella get to go to the dance," Jenny whined. "She doesn't even _like _dances!"

"Because Ella is in high school and it is a high school dance," Karen was replying coolly.

"Ella gets all the luck. It's not fair!" I could hear something crash downstairs. _"Sure!," _Ella wanted to holler. _"Take my place at this damn dance! Go! You can get killed by your date. You can be queen of the frieking underworld! Be my guest!" _Ella rolled her eyes as the fight finally died down. And it was a good thing too because no sooner had the shouting died down then the doorbell rang.

"Oh yes," Ella could hear her mom saying. "She'll be right down. ELLA!" Ella took a deep breath as she exited her room and began walking down the stairs. James turned to look at her with a gentle smile.

"You look beautiful," he said when he finally reached the bottom of the stairs.

"You kids have a good time," Ella's mom said as she left the room.

"Ready to go?," James asked impishly.

"Yeah," Ella shrugged.

"Well then shall we?," James said leading her out of her house and into the night. Ella sighed. Time to face the music.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ella!" Liz said waving to Ella as she and James arrived at the dance. "James," Liz said blushing.

"Liz darling are you about ready to-" Liz's date stopped speaking as he locked eyes with Ella.

"Andrew, this is James. And _this _is my friend Ella."

"Pleasure to meet you both," he said smiling. Ella was impressed at Andrew's acting skills. He was very good at pretending he didn't know either of them. Or that the whole incident in the underworld hadn't happened a week ago.

"Charmed," Ella said with as much warmth as she could muster. "I'm sure."

"Likewise," said James. Andrew and James refused to unlock eyes and Ella wondered if they wouldn't kill each other here and now.

"I have to go to the restroom," Ella said suddenly, pulling her arm away from James and moving off down the hall. As she walked away Ella could hear Andrew thinking quick behind her.

"I'll go get us some punch Liz, why don't you and James go on in." And within seconds Andrew had caught up to Ella. Which made her smirk, alone time with Andrew was exactly what she had been hoping for.

"If you lay so much as a fang on me," Ella said under her breath, stopping so she and Andrew could talk. "I'll scream and your whole plan will be blown to kingdom come."

"Agreed," he said civilly.

"Care to explain to me how a full blooded vampire is here at this time of night? Or perhaps, how Liz can see you? Or even, my personal favorite, the fact that you and James are half brothers?! Oooo, or we could just go the easy way and I could ask why you've been trying to kill me?!"

"Alright Ella, I will. I can answer two of your questions in one with the fact that thanks to you I'm no longer a full blooded vampire."

"How is that?," Ella asked.

"Walk with me," Andrew said leading her out the doors and towards the parking lot. Only the light of the moon was making him still visible. Ella knew in all reality she should probably stay within ear shot of others but she had her necklace. If she needed James she could call for him. Provided, that is, that he didn't try to kill her too. Andrew finally stopped in the parking lot. "Now," he said. "When I bit you that day in the reflecting pool I accidentally swallowed some of your blood. And since you are in the family instead of the blood going out of my system it murged with mine. Therefore I'm visible to Liz, and here at night."

"How convenient," Ella spat.

"Anyway," Andrew said, pushing past her bitterness. "Would you like the half brother or the trying to kill you question answered next?"

"Surprise me," Ella said darkly.

"Alright I'll answer the part about trying to kill you. I haven't been."

"Excuse me?!," Ella cried shocked. "You disabled my ability to fly, causing me to almost break my neck. And then when I go to the underworld?! You most certainly were trying to kill me!"

"No," Andrew said. "As you've read in your mom's diary James isn't exactly doing anything in your best interest. And I _had _to prevent you from seeing him that night. He would've filled your head with lies, which he managed anyway, but the point is he would've had all night to put you against dad and I. Something the underworld didn't need. The only way I had to stop you was to temporarily disable your flight path. As for the day in the castle, I had to get you inside and to your mom's room. I knew the only way for you to believe me was to see the diary. And I'll admit for a time I thought father might kill you so I could have the throne, and I was happy about it. But we both realized you had to take the throne. But on the condition you'd be making the right decisions."

"Right decisions?!," Ella screamed. "For who? For father in all his tyranny?"

"No Ella, for us. For our people."

"What if I don't want this?!," Ella cried. "Nobody ever exactly asked if I wanted to become queen of the frickin underworld, did they?!"

"Like father said Ella. The answer's always been with you. If you don't want this take off that necklace. And you won't have to be a part of our world ever again. But know that if you do you're condemning an entire race to death." But Andrew didn't get another word out because out of nowhere James came and tackled him. They both rolled for a moment before both hopping to their feet.

"Leave Ella alone," James hissed.

"Same for you," Andrew said. They were circling now, the attack was moments away.

"I won't let you hurt her!," James cried.

"Hurt her! Who's the one here to kill us both?!"

"How dare you?!," James roared. Ella felt strange as the moon seemed to get higher in the sky, as if something was going on within her.

"Ella knows who to trust!," Andrew cried.

"Exactly," James said. "ME!" Ella realized she really did have to make a decision here. She didn't have a choice. One of them had to die. Ella looked from boy to boy trying do make a decision in her torn heart. She couldn't believe this was happening right now. Her head swam as she tried to think of something, anything that would prolong this decision.

The moon glowed orange over the starless night. She fought against it, or at least she tried. Suddenly the transformation was complete before she could even grasp what was happening. She looked at the boy before her with bloodthirsty eyes and her fangs dripped with the deep red blood of her slaughter.


	19. Chapter 19

Epilogue

"You...you killed him Ella." Ella kept reaching her fingers up to touch the blood on her fangs, she couldn't believe what she'd just done.

"I...I-"

"You killed him."

"Aren't you going to kill me?," Ella asked numbly. "You still want the throne don't you?"

"No Ella. No I don't." Ella turned in shock to face James. He was smiling lopsidedly at her. "Just because I was born with the purpose of killing you, the _choice_ to kill you, doesn't mean I have to take it." Ella shuddered as she looked at her brother's body, lying lifeless on the ground. He seemed to be dissolving.

"What's happening to him?," Ella asked.

"He was part of the royal family. His body is going to dissolve. But his blood, that'll remain forever in the reflecting pool."

"What about me?," Ella whispered.

"Do you want the throne?," James asked.

"I don't...not really."

"Well then you have two choices Ella. You could take off that necklace, and forever be separated from our world. Thing is, that the only exception for the female male power balance, is if there is no _possible _heir in the next sex. See, you'd still be alive, it'd be by choice you wouldn't take the throne. If you remove that necklace, then you condemn our entire race, everyone but yourself, to death. _Or_ you could have me kill you, which would save the race but end you. And break my heart if I might add."

"I...I don't want either of those things."

"Then you must take the throne." Finally Ella nodded, realizing that would be the best for everyone.

"Why?," Ella whispered.

"I just explained to you-"

"No," Ella said. "Why didn't you kill both me _and _Andrew, to take the throne for yourself."

"Because I couldn't bare to see your death Ella, I love you." Ella stared at him for the briefest of moments, partly taken aback.

"And I love you," she whispered. And then they were kissing, just like that. Ella let James hold her close and silently begged time to freeze so he could be with her forever in this moment. Of course, not even vampires can control time, and they broke apart after a while. "What about father?," she asked.

"As of midnight tonight, your father will have his blood put to the reflecting pool, and you will be the one on the throne."

"So I have until midnight?," Ella questioned.

"If you want to go tell your mother goodbye, I'll understand." Ella thought about it, and suddenly everybody in the mortal world seemed far away, as if they were disconnected from her. And slowly, Ella shook her head no. Finally she looked up at James and smiled as her wings spread from her back. _I finally got them permanently, _Ella thought quietly as she looked at her wings. James spread out his too. Ella reached over and took James' hand.

"Let's go home," she said. And the two of them flew off into the night, and when Ella thought she had gone as high up as possible, she closed her eyes. And when she opened them again, she was staring at an empty throne room. A smile graced her fangs as she looked about and came to the strange realization of who she really was. Ella Amelia Vanlort, queen of the underworld.

The End


End file.
